Dylan Atlas
| headers = True | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = 333 | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Takeru Eizan | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = 叡山武尊 | romaji_name = Eizan Takeru | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 12-15 (Original Series) 16-18 (GX Series) 19-21 (5d series) | height = 167 cm (Original Series) 174 cm (GX Series) 177 cm (5d's series) | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = A | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = Heavenly Fiend | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Todd Haberkorn | ja_voice = Yuichi Nakamura | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Dylan Atlas known as Takeru Eizan in the Japanese Version is one of the main characters in Duel Monsters and a Friend of Leo Adam and one of his Former Rivals. Design Appearance Dylan has dirty blonde-colored hair that comes to his neck, with bangs parted to the left. He also has a prominent undercut on his right side and he wears glasses. Personality Dylan is an arrogant and serious young man and extremely uptight person. He rather is emotional and hot-headed and is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. He has always been a smug individual since he was young However, He still cared about his Friends and share closed friendship Leo and remembers fondly of the time when they duel together Dylan took a darker turn when He was badly defeated by Conner He becomes a much more ruthless individual after entering in slump from his loss against Conner and suffering a number of losses this cause him to decide to betrayed Leo and took his Stardust Dragon after he won against him and became similar to Seto Kaiba Dylan have become somewhat cold-hearted, and often acts as an anti-hero. Dylan is a confident and powerful Duelist who believes his own power can overcome his opponent and while attending Duel Academy He remain smug and cocky though he still help others when danger and threats approaches. As King, he believed in a pursuit philosophy; where that he would drive himself into his own pinches only to crush his opponents with his absolute comeback strategies. However, after losing to Leo, Dylan realizes what he's been missing as King and decides on starting his own journey to becoming a real Duelist. Upon meeting Carly Carmine, he realizes the error of his ways, and tries to repay Leo and the others. Dylan has few applicable or even social skills other than Dueling and has been consequently fired from several jobs in one day. He also has problems with spending money as Mack grills him for spending 3000 yen (about $30 US at the time) on a single cup of coffee and being 36000 yen (about $360 US at the time) in debt to said coffee shop. Dylan is a rather prideful and has always been a smug individual even while he still friends with Leo and Mack He is also very cocky at times Notably, his overly serious personality often makes him quite comical, especially when began to feel annoyed when refer the times he lost. His pride as a Duelist is very strong as seen when he got deeply upset when he found out that Rex Goodwin had made Dragan lose on purpose to Dylan in the past, to the point of grabbing Lazar angrily and shouting at Luke. Abilities Dylan is a extremely powerful Duelist he can quickly adapt to most Duels Etymology Biography Relationships Leo Adam Conner Blake Mack Hangan Other appearances Deck Dylan used Heavenly Fiend Deck which compose many type monster similar to Leo's Mythical Monster This deck is mostly composed of Warriors and Fiend type monsters Dylan Deck is mostly centered around Fusion and Synchro Summoning. Due to his personality, Dylan centers a lot of his tactics around his Three of his signature cards Dark Knight Heavenly Fiend Helius and "Red Dragon Archfiend" and number of other Synchro and Fusion Monster in his deck, supporting it with cards such as "Lineage of Destruction" and "Crimson Fire". During Arc Revolution Dylan deck evolved and began to utilized Xyz Summoning and acquired a New Ace Monster Heavenly Fiend Arsene. Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male